


Having Memories

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Manly Cries, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last chapter of Armin X Erwin Mpreg series. The time has come for Armin to give birth. A new family is home. Sequal to Having Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter! Thank you for reading this series! I am still doing mpreg, and the next Eren and Levi mpreg is coming soon! I will have it started as soon as possible! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

"HANJI! IT'S TIME!" "ON IT ERWIN!" Hanji instantly ran next to Armin, along with Eren, Levi, and Mikasa. "Eren, you take Armin to his room and get him comfortable. Levi, you grab towels, Mikasa get lots of water, Connie, get Historia and Jean to help and tell them to get my medical bag in my lab, Moblit take care of Eren and Levi's kids, and Sasha you go with Mikasa. Erwin you are with Eren. That will be all." Hanji ordered. "Okay!"  
\----------  
Erwin carried Armin in a bridal style while Eren prepared the bed in their room. He propped the pillows up and blankets under the sheets. "OH MY FUCKING GOD IT HURTS LIKE HELL! IS THIS HOW YOU FEEL EREN WHEN YOU ARE IN LABOR?!!! OW!!!!" Armin yelled in pain. "Yes, now get ready to spread your legs apart when you are on the bed." Erwin placed him carefully on the bed and Armin spreaded his legs. "Erwin, it's best for him to hold your hand when painful contractions happen, and you don't want him to ruin the bed." Erwin nodded, he respects Eren since he is helping both of them through labor and that he done it before. He gave Armin his hand and felt the pressure as Armin squeezed. Erwin swore he heard it cracked. The rest of the squad came in with everything needed. "Armin! Get ready to push!" Hanji squealed. "WHATE DO YOU FUCKING THINK?! OWWWWWWWWW!" Armin yelled in pain, but the contraction was really painful. "Okay get ready to push in 3....2....1....now!" Armin pushed. It took 2 more pushes to have the first one out." It's a boy!" Hanji said as Eren instantly grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. He gave the baby to Levi. Armin pushed again and the second one came out." Another boy! That's it!" Eren wrapped the second one and handed him to Erwin. Armin panted, but was glad. Levi gave Armin the first born boy. "So what are there names?" "Well the first one is Justain." Armin said. "And the second one is Albert." Erwin finished. "Justain and Albert Smith-Arlert. Perfect!" Hanji said. Erwin kissed Armin and looked at their kids together. They both opened their eyes. Justain has Blue-grey eyes while Albert has ocean blue eyes. "They are perfect." "Yeah." They are now a family together, with their friends and family.


End file.
